iShould've Picked Summer School
by TonyCupcake
Summary: Me attempting a summary: A choice between Summer School or a Musical put on by the high school is the only way Sam will pass. Which will she pick? Who will get the leads? Will she pass? SO much Seddie you may get sick of it! Haha, Bad at summaries, read!
1. Chapter 1

It was this or summer school. Don't ask me how being in some musical was 'gonna be the way to keep me out of months of soul crushing summer school, but when the chance came, I guess I knew I had to take it. Not that I'm into the whole tiara, costume, and singing deal. I mean I do write a few songs or poems or whatever you want to call 'um, but that was another way to let go of my 'issues'. Did that surprise you? I bet so. Well here's a tip: You pretty much know shit 'bout me. Sure you see me on our web show 'iCarly', but yet, you know nothing. So here I was, in the office I know so well and the big 'ol guy was staring at me like he couldn't believe me.

'You really had no extra curricular activities the whole semester?' His eyes were huge, like when you squeeze a cat to much or when a cat comes out of a washer. I shook my head no. As if it would help. He just stood there, muttering softly.

'Well, summer school or theater. I should be giving you summer school, but because I know you're a good kid,' he muttered, 'and because half the school board would have to be here just to contain you, I'll give you a choice.'

So I placed my hands over my chest and placed my feet on the floor instead of his desk so I could get a good look at him when I asked, 'So this music thing, what is it?'

'I thought you'd know, after all Carly is the one who is going to decide what it will be.' I nodded, sure. Carly has okay taste, but she needs my help. I thought she was just in Student Council, but I did remember her talking 'bout something like that.

'Hm, may be interesting experience for you,' he added solemnly, 'and try-outs are in two days, so you can still get a good role.'

I thought for a minute then turned at him,' Do I have to be in a main role? Or can be, per say, a munchkin like in Wizard of Oz? I've always wanted to be one of those. You 'know? With the lollipops?'

'Uh, yeah. I do know those. So is that a yes?'

'Sure,' I yawned, ' I guess we have a deal.'

He let out a huge gasp of air like he had be stuffing himself with ham for thirty straight minutes, I guess he was really happy I got out of summer school.

I got up from my chair and reached out for the door knob, 'On second thought, I really do like summer school.' I smiled.

He looked horror stricken and I busted out in laughter, 'I'm..just...kidding.' I said in between catching my breath.

'Oh, well good bye Ms. Puckett.' I waved good bye and walked out the door, straight into Freddie's face.

'Hey watch it, Nub!'

'Sam, stop calling me that.'

'Why?'

'Because it's annoying, and my name is Freddie.'

'Fine, Freddie.' I snapped and he just smiled.

'So what did you do this time?' He asked, nodding to the door with the words 'principal' stamped on it.

'I was 'gonna have to go to summer school.'

'Summer school?!' He asked astonished, 'You're not stupid, Sam, remember when I had to help you in science? You were actually really good.'

I stuck my finger to his chest and poked him hard, 'Not 'cause of grades! And don't remind me about science class. O.K?'

He nodded, 'Then why summer school?'

I sighed and pulled my jacket closer to me, 'Because I didn't do any extra stuff, and besides I got out of summer school.' I smiled in spite of myself.

'Oh. You did?'

'Yep!'

'What are you doing then?'

'I dunno,' I amited, 'Some play thing.'

He busted out in laughter. He laughed so hard he had to hold onto a locker in support,' Do you even know how to act, Sam?'

I huffed and shrugged.

'And Sam, acting!'

'Shut up, Fredward!' I shouted.

His bellowing laughter slowly died down and he got a hold of himself. He wiped his eyes, yeah, he laughed _that _hard, and tried not to look me in the face.

'Sam, it's not a play, it's a musicial, 'the Winter Musical' remember? We have one every year? The high school puts it on.'

To me this was a new, 'We do?'

He looked at me, 'Yes, and it's a big deal to even get a part. What did Principal Franklin say?'

'That I had to get a part, I guess.' I shrugged.

'Do you even know how to sing, Sam? 'Cause Carly's gonna try out. She's a real good singer, I bet she gets a lead part.'

'Of corse Carly is a good singer,' I fumed, 'But I'm way better! Just watch! I'll get a _great _part!'

He sighed, 'Good luck.'

I pushed him away and after three feet turned away to watch him leave.

'Hey Benson!' I yelled.

'What?' He asked turning to face me.

'Take your 'luck' and shove it. I don't need any of it.'

He smiled and satisfied I turned away. Time to learn how to sing.

**A/N- There you go! First chapter. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

After a long hour of Ms. Briggs' boringness I was finally out. I thankfully shut the door behind me and sighed. That women needed as much help as my mom. I shuttered. It was 6th period. Time for me to make my way to theater, which normally, by this time, I'd be eatting ham outside the school, but _oh no_ I had to go to extra credit classes. So I pushed my back pack further up my shoulder and made way for my version of living hell when I relised I had to clue where I was supposed to go. I didn't even know we had a stage. I mean I guess I sorta did...sorta. I walked up to Alex, some kid who I met in detention and asked. He pointed to a door right behind me and I sent a tiny smile to him. I slowly opened the door just in time to hear the late bell. I saw a few staring faces but quickly sat in my seat. I looked around the room. There were millions of tiny red chairs in rows, each cutioned and had some place for a cup holder. Almost like at the movies. There was a a big table with three steal chairs yet to be filled in front of the huge stage. The stage took up much of the space and had several lights and what looked like a big section for back stage. I was completely shocked. This whole place was here without me knowing? I so could've scared the shit out of these nerds. I laughed in spite of myself and heard the door slam shut. The fifty or so people stared in awe at the group of people that walked in. By the cay these people stared you might have thought they were Robert Pattison or Megan Fox. Instead of seeing a sexy vampire I got stuck seeing Freddork, Carly, and a few other people I didn't know or cared about. What was Fredwart doing here anyway? He looked in the crowd while he walked in and seemed to be looking for someone. He caught my eyes and a smile replaced his features. What a nub. The girl beside me giggled loudly.

'Ohgod! It's _him_!' She sighed. Her brown hair was curled at the ends and reminded me a bit of Carlys. Wait, who?

'Who are you talking about?' I asked dumbly.

'Freddie Benson!' She gapped not even caring to look at me, 'Did you see him?! He looked at me!'

I snickered. She must be an niner. I shook my head. At least we know someone likes him.

'You like the nerd?'

'Oh duh! He is so cute! Like everyone in my grade likes him. Even some of the guys.' I chocked on my own spit. Guys? I cracked up. Such good pay back.

'Why do you ask,' she started and looked at me. Her eyes grew big and a huge smile came on her face. 'Ohmygod! It's Sam! We love you so much, too. Freddie even more. I mean you can have him but-'

I cut her off, ' I don't want the dork. You can have him.'

She looked at me with confusion but slowly went back to staring at Freddie, who now had one eyebrow up due to the conversation I just had with the girl beside me. I shuttered. I don't know which was worse, that Freddie had a fan base, or that half of them were guys.

The 'important' people sat down around the table and I also nodiced Gibby and Shane who were on the other side of Freddie. Carly got up from her steel chair and used the small microphone in front of her to make an announcement, 'Okay,' she coughed,' So this is the first meeting for the winter musical.' Several students got out of they're chairs to clap and a few wolf calls were heard through out the room. Carly smiled and continued with her speech,'I'm glad everyone is excited. I personally will be trying out along with my friend, Freddie.' Freddie stood up and waved and a few sighs were heard along with giggles.

Carly just waved them all off, man she was acting like Megan Fox. Just give us the info!

'I won't be the judge this year. The judges will be Spencer, my older brother, Gibby, and Shane. They all have promised to judge fairly and will pick the best person for the roles based on their acting.' Oh shit. I wasn't going to get a spot because Gibby was judging. Here comes summer school.

I shook my head as a guy four rows ahead of me yelled, 'When are auditions?'

Carly smiled, 'They were supposed to be in two days, but due to a few problems we will be having them tomorrow. For every audition you must have a song to sing and a piece of the script to memorize and act out.'

I decided it was my turn to speak out. 'What is the play?' I asked.

****

'It's _what_?!' I yelled at Fredward after the meeting.

'I know it's lame, but Sam, they worked really hard on re-doing the script.' Freddie shook his head.

'Who picked this gayness?!' I screamed causing some kids in the hallway to back up as if I was going to explode.

'Carly,' he mumbled.

'I quit!' I threw the script on the ground which Freddie picked up in a couple of minor seconds.

'This or Summer School.' He reminded me.

I snatched it from his hands and pushed him away. 'Thanks for reminding me, nub.'

**A/N- Okay, so that was the second chapter. I need to keep you guys reading. I actually have no idea for the musical. I have one thing in mind, but if you have an idea please post it in the comments. Review!**


End file.
